


Angels and Demons, What More?

by lautitiaspero



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crowley being awesome, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Humor, M/M, a bit cracky, hunting things, saving people
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-03-02 17:06:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 12,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2819717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lautitiaspero/pseuds/lautitiaspero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Crowley sends his agents to live with the Winchester brothers, he doesn't expect it all to turn into a weird romance comedy involving humans, angels and demons. Trying to deal with two scheming girls, the brothers live their everyday lives, saving people hunting things, and maybe even find happiness along the way. Sabriel and Destiel with my OCs to help them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey. It is my first story so let me know how you like it. I don't own anything besides a few of my own characters who you won't recognise from the show.

„No!“ annoyed at being disturbed when he was talking to his favorite little doggy Juliet, Crowley kicked the door shut and leaned back in his chair. Soon enough the door opened again and the King bit out an angry, „What!“   
„My Lord,“ a low class demon started, but Crowley just shook his head and said, „No, I don’t want to hear it.“ When the demon still didn’t move he raised his eyebrow and asked, „Was I unclear?“   
„No, my Lord, I am sorry.“ With that the disturber quickly left and Crowley was thankfully once again left alone with his precious puppy.   
„My King, are you scearing the servants again?“ came a gentle voice from the door.  
„Miss Kashmir, how very delighted I am to see you,“ the higher demon said happily.  
„Oh?“ breathed the girl quietly.  
„I have work for you,“ the king specified.  
„Of course, my King, whatever you wish me to do, I will,“ Kashmir answered with a smirk.  
„I need you to keep an eye on the Winchester brothers, they have become quite a stong ally for me and I want them to remain in my reach, so I need you to go to that bunker of theirs and stay there with them,“ explained Crowley.  
„Shall I go undercover or tell them you sent me?“ she asked at that, completely nonpulsed by the command.  
„Do as you wish, but I expect both you and them to be reachable when I have need for your assistance. Have I made myself clear?“ Crowley demanded.  
„Of course, my King,“ she answere and started to leave. On the door she turned back and asked, „Can I also take Catherine with me?“   
„Yes, you may do that,“ the King of Hell replied and then added, „keep in touch, will you? I need some entertainment while dealing with the stress of being a king.“  
„My Lord, I wouldn’t dream of leaving you aside.“


	2. Chapter 2

„Cathy, darling,“ Kashmir started the phone call, but a very exasperated voice cut her off.  
„What have you done now?“   
„Me? I didn’t do anything. Well, not much.“  
„Then why are you calling me?“  
„The King has summoned us,“ Kashmir explained, though it wasn’t strictly true and Catherine knew that.  
„The King can’t have summoned US because he would have contacted us both, if that were the case,“ Catherine answered with a deep sigh.  
„OK, yes, he gave me an assignment, but he said I can take you with me.“  
„No, I am happy here, alone in the grove and I absolutely refuse to get in contact with the world just because you are bored,“ Cathy said resolutely and started to end the call, but Kashmir’s quiet words stopped her.  
„I am to go to the Winchester boys’ bunker all alone. I will be lucky, if they won’t kill me on sight never mind later on,“ Kashmir whispered.  
„Oh, all right,“ Cathrine finally gave in, „but you are gonna owe me.“  
„So you’ll come?“ the other girl exclaimed happily.  
„Yes, I’ll come. And who knows, it might even be fun to mess with the infamous brothers’ heads a bit.“   
With that the call ended and with a grin Kashmir set off to get ready for the adventure, that was about to begin.

 

„Sam, come on!“ Dean yelled as his brother left the room with an angry huff, „You can’t possibly still be angry at me for that small joke!“  
„Small joke?“ came an enraged shout, „You tied my hair purple, you jerk!“  
„So, it will wear off in a few days,“ said the older brother, not really concerned.  
„Oh, OK. Well, how about I’ll paint your Baby pink, would you like that?“ asked Sam the worst thing, that came to his head.  
„Don’t you dare touch the car!“   
„Oh, what ever, I’m going out for a bit,“ said Sam tiredly and grabbed his hat, for he didn’t really fancy going out to the public with his purple hair uncovered.  
„Sam, come on!“ yelled Dean, finally understanding, that his brother hadn’t liked the small joke at all.  
„I’ll see you later,“ answered Sam calmly and left.  
„Bitch,“ mumbled Dean to himself a bit sadly.  
„You know, you shouldn’t call your brother by such a vulgar word,“ came a voice from the corner with the woosh of wings.  
Grabbing at his chest Dean turned around and seeing his friend he said, „Jeesh, Cas, won’t you stop that already? I will have a heart attack one day, I will!“  
„I don’t belive that,“ answered Castiel with a calculating look at Dean, „your body does appear to be in a very good condition despite your work, so it is highly unlikely.“  
Blushing a bit from the angel’s piercing gaze the older Winchester sat at the table and started looking through different newspaper articles in search for something fishy that they could go kill.  
Meanwhile, Sam leaned against the door of the Batcave and tried to convince himself, that killing Dean wouldn’t do any good.   
Suddenly a pretty lady appeared in front of him. Sam started to reach for his knife, but with a flick of her hand he found himself immobile against the door.  
„Well, if it isn’t the Moose!“ the woman said with a smile.  
„Who are you?“ Sam asked through gritted teeth.  
„Oh, me?“ she asked with an innocent smile, „I am Kashmir, the agent of the king.“  
„What king? And why are you here?“ Sam asked, hoping to find out something that might be useful.  
„King of the Hell sent me to keep an eye on you boys, I hope you don’t mind,“ Kashmire answered.  
„Crowley?“ Sam almost crowled.  
„What a smart boy you are,“ she said and her smile turned into a sinister looking smirk, „we are going to have so much fun!“


	3. Chapter 3

„What are you talking about?“ asked Sam icily.  
„I will live with the Winchester brothers, it is bound to be fun, right?“ Kashmir answered sunnily.  
„You keep saying that you are going to live here, but what makes you believe we will allow that?“ demanded Sam a bit curiously.  
„The king said I have to stay with you, so I will stay with you. I don’t particulary care what you think about that,“ said the girl comletely indifferently.  
„You,“ the Moose started angrily, but Kashmir just pressed her hand to his mouth and said, „How about we move this conversation inside, I think it is going to rain soon.“  
„No, I will not let you in the bunker,“ answered Sam resolutely, a bit surprised that she even expected him to.  
„Well, that’s a shame,“ she said at that, as she pressed her fingers to his forhead and his legs gave out. Leaving him to lie on the threshold, she took a pin from her long golden hair and started to pick the lock. In a few seconds it clicked open and completely oblivious to the protective spells and demon traps she stepped into a large room. Going down the stairs she called out, „Hello! Is anybody here?“  
„Who the fuck are you?“ hissed a dangerous voice next to her ear, „and where is my brother?“   
„Your brother?“ Kasmir asked casually. At Dean’s agrivated growls she answered, „Oh, the big cute guy with purple hair? I left him lying by the entrance.“  
„You bitch, I’ll kill you!“ Dean shouted, but Kasmir bushed him aside and walked furter into the room, only to find a very handsome blue-eyed man staring at her, while he cluched an angel blade.  
„Come off it, your precious little brother is fine, though he might be a bit dizzy when he wakes up,“ answered the woman while eyeing the angel wearily, for out of those in the room at that moment, he was the one who posed the biggest threat to her.  
Though he appeared to be a little calmer, Dean didn’t lower the gun in his hand. Instead he asked in a commanding voice, „Who the hell are you?“   
„I am Kashmir Amethyst, an agent of Hell, whom the King Crowley sent to live with you.“  
At the king’s name Dean and his angel exhanged a meaningful look, before Dean said, „That is very nice and all, but I sure as hell am not going to share my living space with a demon, so you can either run back to your boss as fast as you can or you can become dead.“  
„But you let this angel live here,“ Kashmir pointed out with a pout.   
„And? He is my friend, while you are my enemy’s footman. There is a huge difference,“ answered Dean.  
„Ok, yeah, but I don’t care whether you want me here or not. My king has given me orders and I will do as commanded,“ said the girl while straightening her back.  
„No you won’t ’cause you’ll be dead,“ Dean stated calmly as Castiel tossed him the angel blade.  
„Oh fine then, be my guest,“ Kashmir said while rolling her eyes. The older Winchester raised his blade, but then she continued, „just know that if you kill me, your brother will die too!“  
„What are you talking about?“ demanded Dean angrily and Castiel frowned.  
„I tied his life to mine, when we were talking before, do you really think me stupid enough to walk in here without any protection?“ Kashmir asked irritatedly.  
„How do we know you are speaking the truth?“ asked Castiel.  
„You don’t,“ answered the girl simply, „but are you willing to find out?“  
„Dean?“ called a weak voice suddenly.  
„Sam?“ Dean looked like he wanted to go to his brother, but he didn’t want to leave the strange guest unsupervised.  
„Go get your brother,“ said Castiel, „I will keep an eye on her.“  
Dean nodded thankfully and stormed off to find Sam.


	4. Chapter 4

“So, what’s up?” Kashmir asked Castiel as Dean left the room.  
“What are you playing at?” asked the angel calmly, completely ignoring her question.  
“Nothing,” she answered truthfully, “it really was the king, who sent me here.”  
“Why?” demanded Castiel.  
“To make sure the brothers aren’t a threat to him,” said the girl, “I am to let him know if you plan to hunt him.”  
“Why are you telling me this?” continued Cas his enquiry.  
“Because you asked,” said Kashmir. “Look, I really don’t mean them any harm, at least not at the moment. I am here simply to keep watch for Crowley and nothing more. But I won’t leave.”  
“I don’t trust you,” said Dean coming back to the room, Sam’s arm hanging on his shoulders.  
“Yeah, I would be very worried, if you did,” said Kashmir. “I am sorry, but I can’t leave you alone. Believe me, there are many things I would rather do instead of babysitting you, but I have my orders and I have to obey.”  
“What are you?” asked Sam when Dean had made him sit, “you got past the devil traps and protective spells.”  
“I am human, well, more or less,” explained Kashmir, “Crowley just lets me have some bonuses in exchange for my services.”  
“Bonuses?” Sam asked curiously.  
“I don’t really age and I can travel from one place to another in a blink of an eye like a crossroad demon, though I’m not one.”  
“God damn it, I want to speak with Crowley,” said Dean angrily.  
“I can call him,” suggested the girl while taking out her phone and placing the call.  
“Hola, my King!” she said gaily.  
“Bonjour, agent Kashmir,” the boys heard Crowley’s voice through the phone.  
“Dean wants to talk to you, boss,” said the woman while holding up a finger for Dean, who was getting more agitated and impatient with every second.  
“Put the phone on speaker, Wolfgirl,” the King said and Kashmir did just that.  
“Hello, boys,” said Crowley slyly.  
“Crowley!” said all three men angrily.  
“Ah, and Castiel too! How may I be of assistance?” asked Crowley in a bored manner.  
“What is the meaning of this?” demanded Dean furiously. “You can’t just send someone to live with us whenever you want to.”  
“But Squirrel, how else would I know, if you decide I am the next threat you are going to eliminate?” asked Crowley.  
“I don’t care, I want her out of here and I want that spell broken, or else…” Dean was getting really angry.  
“What spell?” asked Crowley, the smirk in his voice slipping.  
“I tied my life to Sam’s, so that they couldn’t kill me,” answered Kashmir sadly, “I’m sorry, my King.”  
“Well then, she has to stay with you, if you want to figure out how to get rid of it,” said the king without any concern. “Call me later, Miss Kashmir. Bye, boys!”   
“Wait a second…” Started Sam, but the call had ended.  
“I will kill him!” said Dean, but he sat down, accepting that they couldn’t send the girl away now, for she could get herself killed and Sam too.  
“So, it’s all settled?” asked Kashmir brightly. The older Winchester just glared at her, but Sam sighed and said, “I will show you to your room, come on.”  
“We will lock you in there when we are sleeping because you could easily murder us in our sleep,” Dean warned her.  
“OK, sweetie, I got it!” Kashmir called with a small wave to Castiel, as she trailed after Sam.  
“I have to leave too, Dean,” said Castiel and took his angel blade from the desk, where Dean had dropped it.  
“Will you come again soon?” Dean asked hopefully, before he flushed a little and said, “I mean, Sam is not the best company at the moment and with this girl here… Oh, fuck it!” Dean finished with a frustrated yell.  
“I will come as soon as I can,” said Castiel, looking at the Wincester with badly concealed longing, “pray to me, if there is anything urgent.”  
With the sound of wings Dean was left alone in the room, with only his bottle, which he had taken out from under the table, where he kept it, to keep him company.


	5. Chapter 5

“Your brother seems nice,” remarked Kashmir casually, while Sam led her through many halls.  
When he didn’t answer, she continued, “What is up with him and that cute angel anyway? Are they together?” Though Sam still refused to answer, his longsuffering groan was a good enough explanation.  
“That bad, huh?” the girl said sympathetically.  
“What are you?” asked Sam suddenly.  
“I told you before, I am human,” answered Kashmir with a frown.  
“Completely human?” Sam raised his eyebrow at her.  
“Well, I have made a deal with a demon, but that was a long time ago. I was just about to go to hell, to serve my time, but then Crowley became a crossroads demon and he made another deal.”  
“Is that possible?” asked Sam. “You can’t sell your soul twice, can you.”  
“My dear Mr. Winchester, is there anything the king can’t do when he makes up his mind?” asked Kashmir.  
“Defeat Team Free Will?” guessed Sam a bit jokingly.  
“Honestly? I don’t think he really wants to anymore. Otherwise he would have sent someone else in my place,” said Kashmir.  
“How so?” Sam didn’t understand.  
“I am not a big fan of killing. I will, if I must, but I am more of a protector than anything else.”  
“Making friends with another monster, Sammy?” came a voice from behind them.  
“Dean, you are drunk,” said Sam angrily, but Kashmir could see the sadness in his eyes.  
“If you say so, Samantha, but I am not the one getting close with the enemy,” answered Dean meanly before leaving.  
Soon enough they reached Kashmir’s room and Sam bid her good night.  
“You are not half bad, for a Winchester,” Kashmir said with a small grin.  
Sam didn’t answer, but he did nod at her seriously before closing her door, locking it and walking away.

 

Sam was reading the news on his computer, when his brother walked into the room.  
“Had a nice night with your new best friend?” the older man asked.  
“Dean, please, must we start the day like that?” asked Sam without looking away from the screen. Dean huffed, but didn’t continue. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.  
Exchanging a look the Winchester boys grabbed their guns and went to investigate.  
Silently communicating with his brother, the older nodded and pulled open the front door.  
On their threshold stood another young lady, with long dark brown hair and startlingly blue eyes.  
“The Winchester residence?” she asked.  
“Depends on who asks,” answered Dean.  
“I am Catherine Firestone, I am here to see my best friend Kashmir Amethyst, is she here?” asked the strange girl like she had every right to be there. Boys started to raise their guns, but Catherine just brushed them off and walked into the bunker.  
“Kash, are you here?” she yelled, as she walked down the stairs, both Winchester brothers fast on her heels.  
“What the hell do you think you are doing?” asked Dean furiously.  
“Awww, how nice of you to ask,” said the brunet while smiling sickeningly sweetly, “I am moving in.”  
“The fuck you are!” yelled both boys at the same time, completely done with the crap that had been thrown at them.  
“Yes, well, about that fucking. I have done cuter guys so I’m not really interested,” said Catherine indifferently.  
“Cathy!” exclaimed a voice suddenly and everybody turned to see Kashmir, who flew at her best friend with a squeal.  
“Didn’t you even manage to lock her in yesterday?” asked Dean furiously from his brother, as the girls ignored them and started chatting excitedly.  
“I did,” said Sam, equally annoyed, “she must have gotten out somehow.”  
“I picked the lock,” said Kashmir to them, before grabbing Catherine’s arm and dragging her off towards her room.  
“Get back here right now!” screamed Dean after them, but neither listened.  
Finally his legs gave out and he fell onto a chair with a tired sight.  
“Sammy, what have we gotten ourselves into this time?” he asked, as his brother took a seat.  
“I don’t know, but at least they don’t seem to be very dangerous, now do they?” said Sam, looking at his brother wearily.  
“I guess not,” agreed Dean, but the frown didn’t leave his face for the whole morning.


	6. Chapter 6

“Are you going to stay in here forever or what?” demanded Dean barging into Kashmir’s room after he and Sam had waited for a few hours for the two girls to come out.  
“What do you want?” asked Catherine with a frown.  
“You two just move into my bunker without any permission and you are asking me that?” was the older Winchester flabbergasted.  
“Yes exactly. So what do you want?”   
“I want you out of here,” said Dean, but Kashmir just cut in, “No can do, sorry.”  
“Why are you here anyway? And who are you exactly?” asked Sam, who had just arrived, from Catherine.  
“I’m this idiot’s best friend and I am here to make sure she doesn’t screw up too much,” answered the girl, making Kashmir scowl.  
“Are you a demon?” Sam wanted to know.  
“No, my story is actually pretty similar to hers,” said Cathy pointing at her friend, “It’s just that I am on a leave right now, because I grew tired of communicating. Then she had to call and drag me out of seclusion.”  
“Well I’m sorry if I didn’t want to do this alone. Besides, it’s been a while since we hanged out, hasn’t it?” said Kashmir.  
“I guess so,” admitted Catherine begrudgingly.   
“Wait, so you,” Said Dean as he pointed at Catherine, “are here, because she,” he moved his finger to Kashmir, “wanted to meet up with her friend?”  
The girls looked at each other before turning to the boys and answering at the same time, “Basically yes.”  
“And there is no way we can make you leave?” asked Sam from Catherine as Dean said, “We can kill her.”  
“You can try,” said the girl, but seeing her face neither of the boys particularly wanted to try.  
“So what now?” asked Sam looking at everyone.  
“Don’t you have anything to hunt?” asked Kashmir with a raise of her eyebrow.  
“Well, yes,” admitted Dean, “but what will you do in the meanwhile? We are most certainly not leaving you here alone.”  
“We’ll come with you,” said the girls at the same time, but seeing the boys’ faces Kashmir rolled her eyes and continued, “Don’t worry, we will stay out of your way while you hunt. And we won’t touch your cute angel either, you can have him all for yourself.”  
“Speak for yourself,” said Cathy with a smirk, “I am definitely interested.”  
“And what will you do while we hunt?” asked Sam, ignoring his brothers red face and angry spluttering.   
“Oh love, I am sure we can amuse ourselves in a completely non-destructive way during that time,” said Kashmir.

 

Dean tried to search the newspaper to find them a hunt, but for some reason his mind kept going back to a certain blue eyed angel. Eventually he put the paper down and prayed at Castiel. But instead of demanding him to come help them, he only sent a silent, “I really hope you are doing better than us,” at him, before picking the newspaper up again. After a while Sam said without looking up from his computer, “Dean, listen to this. A rich playboy from Salem says that he had been abducted by aliens and made to slow dance. Doesn’t it sound familiar?”  
Looking at his brother seriously Dean said, “It does. But Gabriel is dead Sam. I know it is another thing you feel guilty about, but that is the truth and you shouldn’t torment yourself over that. God knows we both have enough nightmare material.”  
“I know,” said Sam, “but we don’t have anything else to do right now. Why not go check it out?”  
“Salem is kinda far for just checking it out, Sam,” said Dean, but seeing his brother’s hopeful face he sighed and rose to his feet.  
“Lets get the little imposers then and be on our way.”  
Sam’s small smile was a good change from his usual scowl or puppy eyes and Dean, who was getting a bit anxious from staying in the Batcave for so long, felt that a little trip to the west coast was not such a pointless thing after all, even if they wouldn’t find anything strange in Salem.


	7. Chapter 7

“Salem, really? Why do we have to go to Salem?” whined Catherine from the backseat of the Impala.  
Beside her was sitting Kashmir, Sam was riding shotgun and Dean was of course driving.  
“Because that is where our next hunt is,” answered Sam patiently as his brother gritted his teeth in annoyance.  
When they had first told the girls they had a new hunt, the females had loudly protested, saying they had to paint each other’s nails and talk about boys and do other “girl stuff”, but Sam was relentless and eventually the young women got hoarded into the back of the car, where Dean was already waiting impatiently, his need to be on the road flaring up again after gaining a destination.  
“So, what is the hunt?” asked Kashmir while her friend stared out of the window with a scowl on her face.  
“A college boy claims he has been abducted by aliens and made slow dance, of all things,” answered Sam with a small snort.  
“Well that doesn’t sound like hoax at all, now does it?” said Kashmir sarcastically.  
“We have encountered the same thing once before and we,” there Dean cut Sam of with a cough and after casting his brother a quick look the younger man continued, “ I mean I believe it might be the same thing causing it.”  
“Which is?” asked Catherine, as both girls started paying close attention to what Sam was saying.  
“A trickster,” he answered and then corrected himself, “well, an archangel actually.”  
The girls’ eyebrows shot up and a similar expression of respect, fear and doubt crossed their faces.  
“What archangel do you think it is then?” asked Catherine. “Aren’t Michael and Lucifer in the cage and Gabriel and Raphael dead? You were the ones who put them in those conditions after all.”  
“It was Gabriel the last time,” said Sam with a small sigh. “I know he is supposed to be dead, but the archangels were so strong…” trailing off he looked at his brother who was frowning.  
“Sammy, you saw the wings burnt on the floor as well as I did,” said he older brother.  
“Yes, but angels don’t always tend to stay dead now do they? Castiel came back,” argued Sam.  
Before Dean could say anything back, Kashmir asked, “Why do you want him to be alive so much anyway? Weren’t the archangels a big enough problem the first time around?”  
“He saved our lives,” answered Sam stubbornly. “I would like to have the chance to repay him or at least thank him for that.”  
“Hmm,” was the only answer he got and after that the car stayed silent.

 

They drove for four days, pausing only for a few hours in Cheyenne, Salt Lake City, Caldwell and Portland, so that Dean could get some sleep. The girls complained about the long road and asked why they couldn’t take the plane, but eventually Sam said that Dean was afraid of flying. After that the complaining stopped, but Dean gave Sam the silent treatment for most of the third day while Cathy and Kash giggled to themselves and made puns and snide comments about flying to amuse each other.  
At the lunchtime of the fifth day the travelling companions finally reached their destination. After checking in to a small two star motel, the boys went to find the man, who claimed to have been abducted. Kashmir and Catherine, after casting a small range tracking spell on the boys, changed clothes and found a nice café where they had lunch.  
After talking to the boy even Sam had to admit that there wasn’t probably anything to find in Salem. The young man’s story had been very vague and there weren’t any other weird things going on, as there had been the last time. No crocodiles attacking people, no pretty ghosts making people jump out of the windows, no missing computers or flat tires. There was only the man who had most likely wanted his fifteen minutes of fame and Sam’s purple hair, though Sam had washed his hair so much that the color had mostly worn off already.  
“Lets go back to the hotel,” said Dean, intending to start driving back to the bunker in the morning, but seeing his brothers sad face he continued, “we can go over the hunt one more time in the morning and see if we can find anything right?”  
“Yeah, I guess,” said Sam as they got in the car and drove to the hotel. They checked the girls’ room and found both women sound asleep in their beds. Tired from days of driving and chasing a ghost the brothers fell asleep almost immediately.  
In the morning the four went to eat in a local diner. Drinking his coffee Sam was reading the news from his computer when he found an article that said, “A woman’s remains have been found from a sewer in Seattle. Zoologists have confirmed the cause of death to be an attack by a platypus.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone wanders who exactly the girls are then here:  
> Kashmir was born in the 17th century in England. There she became a witch to save a close person’s life but failed anyway.  
> When she understood that hellhounds were after her she summoned a crossroads demon, who happened to be Crowley, and asked him to save her life and make her immortal.  
> Crowley, after understanding that the girl could later become a great advantage pulled some strings and got her contract into his hands. He then rewrote it to make her immortal and let her continue to be a witch, but she had to obey his every command and she became unable to betray him.  
> Later a similar thing happened with Catherine and Kashmir begged Crowley to save her life as well, because she needed someone to help her, whom she could trust. Right now both of the girls are Crowley’s agents who do work for him, that he can’t trust his demons to do, for they could betray him, but the girls can’t.


	8. Chapter 8

“Dean!”  
The older man looked up from his coffee to his brother, who was staring at his computer with incredulous yet happy eyes, a small smile threatening to move the corners of his mouth upwards.  
“What?” asked Dean when Sam didn’t continue. As if on cue, both of the girls looked up too staring at Sam expectantly.  
“Dean, I was right!” said Sam and yes, there was this happy grin on his face that Dean had really started to miss.  
“Right about what?” he asked because the time was still early and there were many things Sam could have been right about.  
“I was right, it is Gabriel! He is alive!” said the younger brother turning his eyes to Dean.  
“Why are you so sure now?” asked Dean.  
“Because a man was eaten by a platypus. Here, in Salem too,” answered Sam excitedly.  
“Well, that does sound like something he would do,” admitted the older man begrudgingly, “but all this is too much like the first time we met. It seems like a trap to me.”  
“What if it is not though? What if he is alive? We should find him,” said Sam, looking at Dean pleadingly and with a sigh the older gave in. “All right, I’ll call Cas, find out if he knows anything.”  
“We can ask the King,” said Kashmir suddenly. At the boys’ surprised and suspicious looks, she continued, “He would want to know about all this anyway and it is in his best interest to be aware of the archangels’ whereabouts, ‘cause then he can avoid them. King of Hell or not, they are not people he wants to run into.”  
“Alright, go call Crowley then, but you better tell us everything you find out,” allowed Dean.  
“We’ll see,” answered Catherine with a secretive smirk before they left.  
“I’ll try to get Cas to come here, you’ll go check out the police station?” asked Dean from Sam.  
“Sure, sounds good. I’ll meet you back at the hotel when I’m done,” said Sam before grabbing his laptop and leaving.  
After paying Dean too stepped outside before closing his eyes and praying, “Cas, dude, we need your help with the case. It is about Gabriel.”  
Suddenly there was a woosh of wings and with a startle Dean opened his eyes to find Castiel boring a hole in his head with his piercing blue gaze.  
“You know, it would be much harder to startle you with my appearance, if you didn’t close your eyes every time you pray,” said the angel conversationally before his expression became completely serious and he asked, “You called me here for help? About Gabriel? Why?”  
“Sam thinks he is alive and is causing the weird things that are happening in this city,” answered Dean with a sigh.  
“Why would he think that, Gabriel is dead,” said Cas with a worried frown.  
“Because the things that are happening are very similar to those that happened when we first met Gabriel, when he was playing a trickster,” said Dean , “and I told him too that Gabriel is dead, but he doesn’t seem to want to really believe that. Why he keeps tormenting himself with not accepting the fact is beyond me.”  
“Perhaps, after all that has happened, he still believes in us?” suggested the angel quietly.  
“What do you mean?”  
“Maybe he doesn’t want to accept Gabriel’s death because he has seen the archangels’ power during his stay in the cage with my brothers and thinks those creatures to be too strong to really die,” explained Castiel.  
“I don’t know,” admitted the Winchester, “I don’t understand him the way I used to. But Gabriel is dead, you were with us when we went back to that hotel with Kali to make sure.”  
“Maybe he managed to survive somehow?” offered Castiel.  
“Don’t tell me you are starting to believe that too!” exclaimed Dean irritably.  
“The reason the wing marks are burned onto the ground when an angel dies is that we consist of grace, not soul, like humans do, and most of our grace is in our wings, which you can’t see without going blind. But perhaps the archangels have enough grace in them that even though his wings burned to the ground, he managed to somehow survive,” speculated the blue eyed angel.  
“Is that even possible?” asked Dean with a frown.  
“I don’t know,” answered Castiel honestly, “but we are going to find out.”  
“You are staying with us?” asked Dean growing much happier.   
“I think that would be the wisest because if it isn’t Gabriel doing those things here, it must be someone else with very much power and you might need my help in taking him out,” said Castiel.  
“Awesome,” said Dean with a grin, not really listening to anything Castiel said after he had confirmed he would stay with him, no them, definitely them.


	9. Chapter 9

“I think this is a bad idea,” warned Catherine, but Kashmir didn’t have the luxury to care.  
“We don’t have a choice. The King wants updates about everything that is going on here. I can’t afford to exclude anything now, one mistake and we will both be on Hell’s ranks,” said Kashmir with a frown while dialing the number.  
“Hello, Miss Kashmir! I trust Miss Catherine is there with you as well,” said Crowley when he picked up his phone.  
“Hello, my King,” answered the older girl and Catherine added dutifully, “Hello, my King.”  
“So ladies, I haven’t heard from you in a few days, what have you and our dear boys been up to?”  
“We are on a hunt right now, in Salem. Some weird things are happening here, a man got kidnapped by aliens and another eaten by a platypus. Sam think’s it might be Gabriel the Archangel’s work, but Dean says he is dead,” gave Kash a quick overview.  
“Gabriel? Yes, I believe he got killed by Lucifer himself while he was defending the boys and humanity altogether,” said Crowley thoughtfully. “But you say Moose thinks he is alive. Why?”  
“He said the same things had been done by Gabriel before,” explained Cathy.  
“Do you know anything?” asked Kashmir. “We promised the boys we would ask. It is important for anyone to know if he is alive, isn’t it?”  
“Yes, go on, help the Winchesters figure it out,” gave Crowley them his permission, “but I haven’t heard anything about the archangel.”  
“Oh well, it was worth the try,” whispered Catherine to Kashmir, but the other girl shushed her and listened on.  
“Keep in contact, girls, you don’t want me to start thinking that you are breaking our deal, right?” said Crowley in a slightly threatening tone.  
“Of course not, my King. We will let you if we find anything,” said Kashmir confidently.  
“See that you will,” said the King of Hell before he hung up.  
“After 300 years he still manages to scare me sometimes,” said Catherine quietly and Kash agreed with her wholeheartedly.  
“Lets go see what the boys found out,” suggested Kashmir instead.

 

“Well, well, well, who might this handsome guy be?” was the first thing Catherine said when she saw Castiel. “Such handsome face and those eyes, oh, I think I am in love!”  
“No you’re not,” said Dean and Kashmir at the same time, though their tones were very different.  
Kashmir, who was used to that kind of unabashed flirting and random love declarations, said it as a fact, that didn’t need to be reconsidered, but Dean said it like a threat, as if a silent, “You better not be, or…” was attached to it.  
Sam didn’t even need to wander about that tone, he was quickly growing tired of his brothers and their angels flirting, that neither realized they were doing, but Kashmir and Catherine changed a quiet gleeful look, that screamed, “We get to be matchmakers, how fun!”  
“Uh, I can’t really answer your feelings, Miss…” said Castiel politely, but trailed off, understanding, that he didn’t know the girls name.”  
“Catherine Firestone,” said the girl easily, shaking the angel’s hand as Kashmir said, “Oh, we know!”  
Sam was very glad neither his brother nor Cas saw his face because he really couldn’t hide his smirk at the girl’s tone.  
“So, what did you find out?” asked Dean to break the somewhat awkward silence that had descended into the room after Kash’s little comment.  
“The King didn’t know anything about Gabriel,” said Kashmir.  
“Yeah, neither did Cas here, though he thinks Sam might be right.”  
“Really?” asked Kashmir looking at the angel, “What gives?”  
The boys explained Castiel’s theory and the girls listened carefully.  
“Well, are we going to check it out or not?” asked Cathy when they had finished.  
“Check out what, we don’t have any leads,” said Sam a bit sadly.  
“Can we go to the place where he died?” asked Kashmir randomly.  
“Why would we go there?” asked Sam with a frown.  
“Because I might be able to put a tracking spell on him, if he is still alive that is,” answered the older woman with a cunning smile.  
“That takes much power, you sure, you strong enough?” asked Catherine casually.  
“Well, you can help if you want.”  
“So we will go?” asked Sam from Dean with a slightly pleading look in his eyes. The older Winchester turned to look at their angel for assurance, but Castiel had the same kind of emotion in his eyes and with a sigh Dean consented, “Yeah, I guess we will.”  
“Wicked!” yelled both girls at the same time and started to laugh excitedly.


	10. Chapter 10

“This is it?” asked Kashmir a bit disappointedly as she looked at the slightly faded shape of wings on the abandoned hotel’s floor.  
“Yes, this is it,” said Castiel without emotion.  
“Well, lets get to work, shall we?” suggested Kashmir as she went to get the candles. Catherine quickly cleared a spot on the dusty floor and after cutting into her palm she started to draw some runes on it.  
“You should leave now,” she said while wiping her bloody hand onto her blouse.  
“The hell we will!” exclaimed Dean angrily, but Cathy just looked at the men with a menacing smile and said, “That wasn’t a suggestion.”  
“Go, we will be fine,” said the older woman who had just returned.  
“It’s not you I’m worried about,” said Dean, but it wasn’t fooling anyone. Despite the fact that the girls had been sent there on Crowley’s orders, the men couldn’t help liking them, especially since they were a big help and hadn’t tried to hurt anybody yet.  
“Sure, love, but you should leave none the less. So many handsome men in one place are disturbing my ability to concentrate. So out,” Kashmir basically threw the two humans and the angel out.  
“So, are you ready?” she asked Catherine closing the door.

 

“What now?” asked Dean.  
“I guess now we wait,” said Sam and sat down by the wall. Castiel came to stand by Dean’s side.  
“It is nice of you to worry about them,” said the angel.  
“Well, whatever,” answered the older Winchester, but his cheeks flushed a little.  
After they had waited for fifteen minutes the door finally opened again and Catherine struck her head out.  
“Well, he certainly isn’t dead,” she said while trying to control her heavy breathing.   
“What?” asked Sam excitedly, but Cathy shook her head to stop the questions and beckoned them inside, where Kashmir was lying unconsciously on the floor.  
“Is she alright?” asked Sam as he walked to the girl and pressed his fingers to her neck.  
“Yeah, just very, very tired. She will be fine after a good night’s rest,” answered Catherine.  
“So, Gabriel?” asked Dean as he picked the fainted woman up.  
“Yeah, Gabriel,” said the conscious girl, “he is in Salem. We don’t know where in Salem, but he is there and he is alive.”  
“Then we will have to go back there,” said Sam hurriedly.  
“My brother may not wish to be found even if he did manage to survive Lucifer’s attack,” warned Castiel, but Sam quickly shot him down.  
“No, he wouldn’t be causing these unusual things if that were the case. He must be doing these things for a reason, I’m sure of it.”  
“Lets go find out then,” said Dean and started to walk out the room.  
“Ough,” muttered Catherine before falling over too. Sam caught her before she hit the floor and together he and Dean put the tired women onto the backseat with Cas sitting between them. Then they got into the car and took off towards Salem.  
“Oh, my head!” groaned Kashmir as she woke up.  
“Yeah, I can relate,” whispered her friend.  
“You two finally awake?” asked Dean. “We have just entered Salem.”  
“Yippie-kai-yay!” said Cathy sarcastically.  
“Do you have any idea where in the town he might be?” asked Castiel from between them.  
“How would we know? You are the ones who knew him not us.”  
“Another warehouse?” suggested Dean. Sam quickly checked it up on his computer and found out that there was an empty old storage right outside the city.  
“As good a place to start as any, right?” said Dean and switched lines to turn off the highway.  
Soon they pulled over next to the big empty building that was their destination. Having handed everyone a weapon to protect themselves with Dean led the company to a heavy metal door. Sam quickly picked the lock and on the count of three he opened the door. They entered one by one, but it was too dark inside to see anything. They walked further into the big desolate warehouse, but without finding a light switch there wasn’t much they could do because the flashlights weren’t any help is such an enormous room.   
Suddenly there was a sound like a candy wrapping was opened and then there was light.  
“Well, it took you time, you idiots. I thought I made it easy to find me, but you boneheads are as slow on the uptake as ever. Though I am surprised, for I heard you managed to put my brothers in the cage and stop the apocalypse. Tell me Sammy, did you like the video?”


	11. Chapter 11

“That’s him?” asked Kashmir raising her eyebrow.   
“Yeah, I am the Trickster, though you, my lovely ladies, may call me Loki,” answered the angel with a bow as he kissed Kashmir’s hand.  
“How about Gabriel?” asked the younger girl with a smirk.   
“That works too,” answered the man without missing a beat.  
“Gabriel,” whispered Sam and the archangel turned to look at former vessel of Lucifer.   
“So, surprise!” yelled Gabriel with a shrug. “I am not dead.”  
“Yes, we can see that,” said Kashmir with a frown, but she was cut off when Dean grabbed the short angel and pushed him against the wall angrily.  
“What the fuck is wrong with you!” he yelled absolutely furiously. “You killed me for hundreds of times, tried to get us say yes to your brothers, who tried to end the world, and faked your death. And as if that wasn’t enough, you broke my brother’s heart!”  
“Dean!” was Sam shocked by his brother’s words.  
“So he did notice!” said Kashmir happily, completely ignoring all the drama going around her.  
“Aww, Sammy, did you really miss me?” asked Gabriel not at all bothered by Dean’s grip on him.   
Sam chose not to answer and looked away, staring stubbornly at the wall instead. He was angry at Gabriel, for taking it all as a big joke, and at Dean, for outing him, but he was also surprised that his brother had noticed the feelings he himself hadn’t been aware of when Gabriel was “alive”.  
“Anyways,” Catherine cut in, “I think we should move now and take this conversation to somewhere more private.”  
“Back to the Batcave?” suggested Kashmir with an innocent smile. Gabriel smirked and zapped them at said location without another thought.  
“My Baby!” howled Dean. “Where did you leave my Baby!”  
“Oh, don’t worry,” laughed the angel and pointed to the corner behind the older Winchester, “Castiel is right there behind you.”  
“He meant the Impala,” pointed Sam out dryly, but Gabriel just shook his head slightly and winked.  
“Where is the Impala?” asked Dean, now truly enraged, and even Gabriel got the sense, that he should run NOW. He didn’t let it show though and just answered simply, “In the garage.”  
“How did you manage that?” asked Kashmir, eyed wide with both mirth and wonder.  
“Archangel,” pointed Gabriel out cheekily.   
Having calmed down a bit, Dean sat down at the table with Sam at his left and Castiel at his right. Gabriel sat on the other side of the table and the girls chose to continue standing.  
Taking a deep breath, Dean finally asked the question they all were wondering about.  
“How did you survive? We saw the wings…”  
“I didn’t,” answered Gabriel simply, all humor gone from his voice. With a long look at Sam’s face, that seemed to imply, that if he didn’t continue his explanation right now, bad things would happen, Gabriel went on, “Lucy did kill me. But about a year ago, I just woke up in the middle of a field in Kansas. I have no idea how I got there, or what brought me back, or how I managed to keep my angel mojo, but here I am, completely fine, as if nothing had happened.”  
“Why did you bring us to you?” asked Sam quietly.  
“Sasquatch, what else have I left to do? There is no point in hiding from the angels, when everybody thinks I am dead anyway. No-one will even think to look for me. I found you because I was bored.”  
“What? And that is it?” asked Sam incredulously.   
“And I was wandering how my favorite human was doing,” said Gabriel quietly, looking the younger Winchester brother straight in the eye.  
“Me?” was Sam flabbergasted.  
“I did join Team Free Will for you in the end, didn’t I? I guess, now that I have nothing better to do, I could be bothered to help you out with the occasional hunt, should you need my help,” explained the archangel.  
“I, for one, am very happy to have you back,” said Castiel finally and rose to embrace his brother, cutting off whatever Sam had started to say.  
“We are too!” said Catherine and started to laugh, when all the men turned to look at her weirdly. “What? He makes things interesting!”  
“And he is one of the men in this room, who isn’t in denial,” smirked Kashmir.  
“What are you talking about?” wanted Dean to know and with a shrug the older girl explained, “Sam is in love with Gabriel.”   
Sam started to protest, but the girl just went on, “Gabriel is in love with Sam.”  
When the archangel didn’t even bother to deny it, Sam turned to look at him and Gabriel looked back. Finally realizing that Kashmir might be right Sam felt a thrill of hope that he hadn’t felt in a very long time, surge through him.  
Smiling slightly, Kashmir continued, “And Castiel’s feelings for you I am not touching even with a ten foot pole. However, that makes you the only one, who still hasn’t come out of the closet.”  
Dean just started to laugh.   
“Alright, I guess you might be right about my brother, and maybe even the trickster angel, but Castiel? In love with me? Please!”   
With that he walked out of the room, still laughing softly to himself, though both girls could hear the slightly pained note in that laugh. Castiel cast a long look at the women, before going after Dean, to tell him that the girls were wrong, Kashmir guessed. Sam and Gabriel were just staring at each other in a thoughtful yet hopeful way. With a wink at Sam, who turned to watch Kashmir with a bit bewildered look, the witch grabbed her friend’s hand and pulled her out of the room, to give the boys some much deserved privacy.


	12. Chapter 12

“You know, we aren’t actually here to play matchmakers,” said Catherine to her friend, when they had retired to their room that night.  
“Well…” Kashmir trailed off, but the younger woman continued, “Kash, no! With Dean and Castiel yes, because I think that the sexual frustration might kill them and they are no help to the King dead, but Kash, what about Gabriel? He is so very strong and if this goes on, the boys might try to take on the King, instead of continuing to be his allies.”   
“No, they won’t,” said Kashmir with a smile, “the King didn’t actually send us here to keep an eye on them.”  
“But you said,” exclaimed Catherine, but Kashmir cut her off.  
“He also had another part to his plan. He told me he had found out, that Gabriel might be alive, and because of how strong the archangels are, he wanted to have something over him, should he decide to kill him. So the King sent us here, to play matchmakers, so that everybody would be happy.”  
“And how could that possibly help Crowley?” Catherine wanted to know.  
“Because if we succeed and the boys end up together, then Gabriel would have no reason to hurt someone, who has saved his mate so many times and helped them get together. Thus, the King would be safe,” explained Kashmir with a brilliant smile.  
Catherine just sat there and stared at the older witch.   
“Have you got any idea, how stupid that is?” she finally exclaimed.  
“Well, it sure isn’t the stupidest thing we have done. Besides, what if it works? I think it is actually quite amazing in its simplicity,” said Kash.  
Cathy just closed her eyes and shook her head. Then she breathed slowly in and out and said, “At least it will be one hell of a show.”

OOOOOOOO OOOOOOOO OOOOOOOO OOOOOOOO OOOOOOOO OOOOOOOO

“Was she right?” asked Sam quietly, staring down at the short angel.   
Lifting his amber eyes, the archangel just gazed into the Winchester’s eyes, before the corners of his mouth quirked up and his shoulders relaxed.   
“Oh what the hell,” he murmured at last, before he grabbed Sam’s neck and pulled him down so that he could kiss him.  
“Whoa,” whispered Sam when they parted, his knees week and cheeks flushed. Gabriel wasn’t in a much better condition.   
“Whoa you too,” he whispered back with a weak chuckle. Then he became more serious and asked Sam, “Can you forgive me for all I have done? ‘Cause I can’t see this going anywhere if you still hate me for killing your brother.”  
“I don’t hate you,” said Sam quietly. “I understand why you did it and even though I don’t really agree with your reasons, I have forgiven you a long time ago. Hundreds of years in the Cage put evil into a completely new perspective and you, Gabriel, are not evil. A bit misguided maybe, but not evil.”  
Huffing out a laugh, Gabriel kissed him again, before letting Sam rest his forehead on his.  
“But why? Why would you love me?” asked Gabriel in a truly flabbergasted voice.  
“I don’t really love you yet,” answered Sam honestly, “I don’t know you enough for that. But I like your humor, and the way you always know how to make me feel safe, even when I don’t want you to. I don’t love you yet, but I know it is only a matter of time before I will. You are good, Gabe, and I want you to stay here and let me fall for you.”  
Gabriel’s eyes shone like burning coals when he chuckled and asked, “Gabe? That is my new nickname?”  
Sam just rolled his eyes at the archangel’s change of subject, but a grin lit up his face too.   
“Well, Sammy,” said Gabriel with a wicked smile, “how about I take you to bed and show you what real falling feels like.”  
With a wide smirk of his own, Sam led him to his room and showed the angel exactly what falling felt like. And if he fell more in love with his angel in the process, who was there to deny him the pleasure.


	13. Chapter 13

“Good morning, boys!” said Kashmir to Sam and Gabriel as she entered the kitchen.  
Sam was in the middle of making pancakes and Gabriel was there to help him, though it looked like he was more trouble that help because he was constantly trying to steal the batter and distract Sam with kisses.  
“So,” said the woman, drawing their attention to her, “are you going to help us?”   
“Help you with what?” was the Winchester confused.  
“With dissolving the sexual frustration between your brothers. You do agree that both of them would be much better if they got together already, don’t you?” explained Kashmir.  
“What do you suggest we do to ‘help’ them then?” asked Gabriel with a smirk as he used the moment when Sam wasn’t looking to steal a pancake from the plate.  
“Well, that is the problem actually,” said Kash, “I mean, you too were easy, but them…”  
“What do you mean we were easy?” asked Sam.  
“Oh, boys, all Cathy and I had to do was find Gabriel and that was it. But making Destiel happen, that is a much bigger challenge.”  
“What exactly is Destiel?” asked Sam bewilderedly.  
“You are familiar with fanfiction written about you boys, aren’t you? With Becky happening and so on. Destiel is what the fans call Dean and Castiel together,” explained Kashmir happily.  
“OK, so, you are saying, that you need our help to make ‘Destiel’ happen?” concluded Sam and the girl nodded. Sam and his angel exchanged a look, before Gabriel smirked and said, “Lets get this show on the road then.”

 

“Oh, pancakes!” said Dean as a greeting when he entered the kitchen, Castiel hot on his heels and Catherine trailing sleepily behind them.  
“Good morning to you too,” said Sam dryly, but made no other comment as his brother piled a heap of pancakes on his plate and dug in them quite messily. Catherine and Castiel didn’t take any food because the girl needed her morning coffee before eating and Castiel still didn’t see the point if it wasn’t red meat.  
“So that is a thing now?” asked Dean when Sam leaned down to kiss Gabriel before giving Kashmir the last cooking pancake and washing the pan.  
“Yep!” answered Gabriel with a smirk as he sucked on a lollipop he had pulled out of thin air.  
“Eww!” yelled Dean childishly, before pouting at Kashmir, who had used his distracted state to steal from his plate. “Give back my pancakes, you thieving witch!”  
The girl didn’t say anything though, opting instead for pointing a thumb over her shoulder. When the older Winchester turned to look, he came face to face with a sleepy, but furious glare.  
“Where. The. Fuck. Is. My. Coffee.?” Catherine asked while walking towards Dean.  
Backing up a few steps the man made a squeaky sound, before turning, grabbing Castiel and fleeing the room. Laughing to herself, Kashmir put a huge cup and a kettle of freshly brewed coffee in front of her friend. “Here ya go, Coffee Monster,” she said with a brilliant smile, before sitting beside the other girl and digging in to the remaining pancakes.   
“Just how much can you eat?” asked Sam with morbid fascination and Gabriel chuckled.  
“I learned from the best,” answered Kash when she had swallowed a mouthful. “The King was always egging me on to enjoy myself every once in a while. He suggested booze and young men, but I liked sweets better. After all, I can’t really get drunk and I have a boyfriend anyway, so what would be the point. The King does love indulging me with candies, though, after I complete my missions. Cathy love is the one, who gets the alcohol,” explained the older witch cheerfully before adding, “and the men.”  
“You have a boyfriend?” asked Sam incredulously.  
“Well,” dawdled the woman, “Chrissy is my husband actually.”  
“And what is he? A witch? A demon? Your familiar perhaps? He can’t possibly be a human, now can he?” Sam wanted to know, his natural curiosity appearing.  
“No, he is the leader of the Wild Hunt actually. Met him on a mission I did. And married him. Cathy was furious in the beginning, but calmed down after a while. The King just laughed ‘till he fell of his chair.”  
Sam stared at the girl with wide eyes before saying softly as if to console himself, “Well, at least he isn’t coming here.”  
“Not yet,” chirped Kashmir and Catherine snorted at that, covering half the table with coffee, because Sam’s face, in her opinion, was just hilarious.


	14. Chapter 14

It took Catherine some time to stop laughing at Sam’s face, but after she finally managed it, the girl drank the last of her coffee and asked, “How are we going to make Destiel happen though?”  
“Lets lock them in somewhere not let them out before they confess their feelings to each other,” suggested Kashmir, but both Gabriel and Sam shook their heads at the suggestion.  
“They are both stubborn enough to outlast our patience.”  
“Awww, sucks. I have never been particularly patient, have I?” asked Kashmir with a sad pout.  
“No you haven’t.” answered Catherine immediately. 

 

“Well, hello girls! How is it going?” asked Crowley as soon as Kashmir had picked up.  
“Very well!” yelled the girl enthusiastically. “Sam and Gabriel act as a newly married couple…”  
“And she would know,” interrupted Catherine. Then she asked worriedly, “Is it true, that you wanted us to get the boys into relationships so that they wouldn’t become a problem? Because we have not done any actual work besides match-making.”  
“Is that what you told her?” asked the King in amusement.  
“What does he mean Kash?” demanded Cathy menacingly, but the other girl had turned the other way and was whistling very suspiciously.  
Seeing that the older woman was not about to answer, Crowley did it for her.  
“She crashed into my room one evening some three weeks ago and told me that she was bored with all the spy-work and reminded me that she hadn’t seen her best friend and husband in a long time. I then reminded her that you had secluded yourself and didn’t want to rendez-vous with her. Then she insisted we came up with a plan to get you to spend some time with her. Because I am such a nice king I suggested we used the Winchester brothers who have been the source of my headaches and fun for quite some years now. Then we staged an act about me giving her work to do because we knew you would check from my inner circle if Kashmir was speaking the truth before you crawled out of your forest. I have to admit it has been the most fun I have had in a long time. Being a King can get terribly boring at times with all those mindless goons.”  
At this explanation Catherine just closed her eyes and pinched her nose. After slowly counting to ten in her head she said out loud in a completely calm voice, “Kashmir, run.”  
She ran.  
“You are going to leave her and go back to your hole?” asked Crowley a bit disappointedly.   
“Oh no, my King” assured him Catherine and a big manic grin crossed her face, “I am having too much fun with the Winchester boys and their angels to quit, besides it is not entirely awful to meet up with Kash and Chrissy every once in a while. But I am going to lynch her for lying to me and conspiring against me. Now, if you would excuse me, Your Highness, I have to go kill my best friend before she gets too much of a head-start. And then I have to think of a way to get two stubborn idiots to admit their feelings, because Lucifer knows Kashmir isn’t very good at this thinking thing. Good bye!”  
Chuckling into the empty line Crowley said, “What a boring existence it would be without well-meaning idiots.”


	15. Chapter 15

Sam was checking for possible cases from the newspaper and Dean was watching Doctor Sexy on his laptop, unaware that the chuckles his brother was making was him laughing at Dean and not at something he had read. Gabriel was away somewhere, wrecking havoc undoubtedly, and Castiel had returned to Heaven. All of a sudden a familiar blond haired and green-eyed girl rushed past them and up the stairs, obviously trying to reach the front door. Hard on her heels came the other woman, chocolate brown hair in a flurry behind her and ice-blue eyes flashing with rage and a little bit of mischief.   
“Kashmir Amethyst, I am going to skin you! Come right back here!” yelled Catherine, cutting of the stairs and forcing her friend to run in another direction.  
“Well, that would be kinda counterproductive for me, wouldn’t it?” asked Kashmir with a cheeky grin as she ducked behind Sam’s large form. “And don’t call me that, you sound like my mother!”  
“OK, calm down!” yelled Dean angrily when the noise became too loud for him to hear his show. “What is the matter with you two?”  
“Emm,” hummed the older witch worriedly, unsure of the brothers’ reaction to the information Catherine was going to provide them.  
“This idiot,” at that the younger girl looked at Kash, “conspired with the King to get us here. And not in need of looking after you, oh no, but need of disturbing my peace! Peace I had earned!” Catherine was getting red in here face from all the yelling. Surprisingly it was Dean who broke the following silence with his laughter.  
“Well, I really don’t want you here, but I have to admit that your plan was ingenious. I totally approve of pranking your younger siblings,” he said, flashing a cocky grin at his younger brother.   
“You do realise we aren’t siblings, right?” asked Cathy, raising an eyebrow.  
“Doesn’t matter,” answered Dean and moved to high-five Kashmir. “Well done!”  
“Argh!” screamed Catherine angrily and stormed out of the room.  
“It does put us in a very inconvenient situation, though,” muttered Sam after a moment, “Inconvenient for you anyways.”  
“Oh, and that is?” asked Kashmir nonchalantly.  
“We don’t have any reason to let you stay any here longer,” informed Sam her.  
“Oh, please! There is still the matter of us being tied together, remember?”   
“Only there isn’t, is there? I asked Gabriel about it and he said there isn’t anything to connect us,” explained the younger Winchester.  
“Shit! Of course you did,” muttered Kash before adding louder, “Please do let us stay! We haven’t had so much fun in a long time!”  
“Why should we? What is in it for us?” asked Dean. Sam looked at him sharply, but Dean only winked quickly before turning his gaze back on the girl.  
“Well, we could help you with your hunts. We did help to find Gabriel, after all,” said Kashmir, but quickly saw from their faces that it wouldn’t be enough.  
“We could pay rent and buy half of the food,” came suddenly from the doorway and they all turned to look at the new voice.  
“Cathy?” asked Kash in surprise.  
“Oh, don’t look at me like that. I do actually like spending time with my best friend, despite of her being a manipulative bitch.”   
At that Kashmir ran to hug her, completely ignoring the insults. Dean and Sam looked at each other calculatingly before they seemed to come to an understanding.  
“Besides, we do have work to finish,” whispered Catherine in her friend’s ear while eyeing Dean pointedly. The older woman giggled quietly.  
“Deal, but you will pay 250 dollars each for a month in your room, you will help with cooking and cleaning and you will not drag anyone else here,” demanded Dean.  
“OK,” agreed Kash after exchanging a look with Cathy, “but at some point my husband will probably join me. I hope that is okay.”  
“Fine,” muttered the older brother, “but let us know beforehand and don’t interfere with our hunts unless we ask you.”  
“Okey- dokey!”


	16. Chapter 16

“You do realise that you are going to kill us all, if you add these mushrooms to the sauce?” asked Catherine, as she watched Kashmir cook.  
“Well, not me and not Cas here. And I would protect the Sasquatch, so it will be just you two and Dean dying,” remarked Gabriel casually from where he was sitting on the counter.  
The younger Winchester was checking something or another in the library and Dean had gone to the store. Castiel had not yet returned from Heaven.  
“Thank you both, really, thank you. The vote of confidence is very nice,” pouted Kashmir as she stirred something on the pan.   
It had been her turn to cook and Catherine had joined her to make sure she wouldn’t set the kitchen on fire, accidentally or not. The older woman might have been an excellent spy and a capable witch, but a good cook she was not. The girl had a tendency to burn everything she set on the stove, never mind the oven. More than once Cathy had ran into kitchens because she had heard Kashmir’s panicked yelling.  
“Besides, I think Castiel would protect Dean too,” added the blond witch.  
“Then it will be just you two dying,” said Gabriel much too cheerfully.  
“No-one is going to die,” said Catherine calmly as she removed the offending mushrooms from Kashmir’s reach.  
“You are both missing the point,” exclaimed Kash as she waved the spurtle around frantically, splattering sauce on Catherine’s cheek.  
“And that is?” she asked while calmly wiping her face, totally used to the elder’s childish actions.  
“That Castile will protect Dean! Maybe we could poison Dean and Castiel would perform mouth to mouth on him to retrieve him!” explained Kashmir excitedly.  
“Firstly, Castiel could revive him with a snap of his fingers, and secondly, after he will do that he will kill us,” fustigated Cathy that idea quickly. She, while powerful, did not want to face an angry angel.  
“Aww, but it would be so much FUN!” pouted Kashmir.  
Catherine turned her face upwards and prayed for forgiveness for whatever she had done in her past life to deserve this. Then she realised that a celestial being was in the same room as her and turning to Gabriel she said, “Praised Archangel Gabriel, who you are on the counter, have mercy on me!”  
The angel only snorted loudly.  
“Well then, perhaps we should just lock them in a closet and not let them out,” suggested Kashmir, ignoring the others.  
“You won’t be able to keep Cas in there,” said Gabriel.  
“And it is much too cliché,” added Cathy and sniffled distastefully.  
“Why don’t you suggest something then!” exclaimed the other girl angrily.  
“I don’t really have any ideas either,” admitted the brunet.  
Kashmir sighed and for a while all three said nothing. Then Kashmir said suddenly, “We could write them both a sonnet from the other’s point of view!”  
When Sam left the library twenty minutes later he passed an innocently whistling blond on his way and upon entering the kitchen he found Catherine aggressively muttering about crazy witches and past lives at the table and Gabriel still laughing on the floor.


	17. Chapter 17

“This was such a bad idea,” panted Catherine as they ducked into their room, slamming the door in Dean’s furious face.  
“It was fun though,” giggled Kashmir mischievously.   
“In what way was it fun, you dumbass? I’m quite surprised Dean didn’t simply kill us.”  
“OK, so maybe all this singing wasn’t such a good idea, but…” Kash tried to explain, but the younger woman cut her off.  
“But what? If you could have at least gotten your point across it wouldn’t have been that bad, but you just started singing to Dean, while he was in the middle of watching Doctor Sexy, mind you, that Castiel loves him. Only, that is all you got out before you started cackling like the witch you are. Bloody useless, I’m telling you,” muttered Catherine, still too out of breath to get properly worked up.  
“Hey, that’s a bit harsh, don’t you think?” objected Kashmir, but the other girl just shook her head.  
“And besides, I think I got my point across quite finely.”  
“No, you just made Dean angry.”  
“Why did he get so angry anyways?” muttered Kashmir with a pout.  
“Because he thought we were making fun of him. He obviously has feelings for Cassy, but he thinks they are not anwered. Then you come in and start laughing after saying Cas loves him. What was he supposed to think?” explained Catherine with a frown.  
Kashmir sighed softly, but in the end just said, “I hate it when you are right.”  
“I know,” smiled Cathy softly.  
“I’m out of ideas though,” said Kashmir finally, bushing herself away from the wall she had slumped against.  
“Maybe it will just play itself out naturally,” said Catherine hopefully, but Kash was shaking her head before she could even finish.  
“Very unlikely. Look what they have been through together already. They are stubborn and very insecure. With the lives the Winchesters are leading they will be long dead before Cas and Dean will confess.”  
Suddenly Catherine smiled and said, “maybe we could make one of them jealous.”  
“What do you mean?” asked Kashmir, but a slow grin was growing on her face.  
“Well, Castiel probably wouldn’t notice if anyone flirted with Dean, but if someone flirted with Cas…”  
“Dean would take action,” finished Kash with a wide smile.  
“Yes, but it would have to be a male,” said Cathy resolutely.  
“Why’s that?” was the older woman confused.  
“Because Dean needs to see Cas showing interest in another male. Otherwise he will just continue to say that neither he nor Castiel is gay,” explained Cathy and Kashmir whooped with excitement.  
“Oh, you are just brilliant!” exclaimed the blond, but then all of a sudden she frowned and asked,” where will we find a willing man though, who knows who they are, but will flirt with Cas none the less?”  
“Well,” said Catherine with a self-confident smirk, “none of the boys have met your darling husband yet, have they? I think it is high time you called Christian and called him to visit. Do tell him of our plan, ‘cause he will have to stay at a hotel. No-one can know that he is connected to us.”  
Without waiting for her friend to finish Kash grabbed her phone and dialled a number.  
“Hey, sweetie! You gonna come see me soon? Listen, I’ve got to discuss something with you…”

 

“Hey Dean, have you seen the girls lately?” asked Sam as he joined his brother by the table. Dean glared at the bottle in his hand at the mention of the two meddling women his brother was talking about, but didn’t say anything besides, “haven’t seen them since they fled to their room. Why?”  
“Just a bit worried. With Gabriel gone for the week to ruin somebody’s life and Castiel doing God knows what in Heaven it has been a bit quiet lately. I’m just wondering what those two have been up to. I’ve got a bad feeling,” explained Sam offhandedly.  
“Oh, is that your psychic mojo telling you this?” asked Dean sarcastically.  
“Fuck you!” answered Sam with venom and rose from the table.  
“Sam!” called Dean after him, but it was already too late.  
“God damn!” yelled the older Winchester in frustration and groaned into his hands. Nothing seemed to go smoothly for him lately.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for the long wait. Hope you like this chapter.

“I can’t believe I actually agreed to do this,” muttered Christian as he took a long sip from his Bloody Mary.   
“I can,” muttered Catherine from beside him, “I think there isn’t anything you wouldn’t do when your wife looked at you with her pretty puppy-dog eyes.”  
“Oi! I wouldn’t do everything!” exclaimed Christian, but one look from the brunette girl made him reconsider. “OK, yeah, maybe I would.”  
Looking over his shoulder at Kashmir who was dancing on the floor with some nameless guy, Christian couldn’t help but smile. She was beautiful, he thought, when she was having fun. Kash looked up at him and smirked challengingly. Waving her over to them, Christian turned back to Cathy and smirked, “Time to play?”  
“Yes,” answered the two women simultaneously.  
“Here we go then,” said Kashmir and pushed her husband towards where Castiel, Dean and Sam were sitting.   
The boys were on a case here and needed to keep an eye on the suspect at all times, hence the visit to this nightclub. None of the three had any idea that their new tenants were there as well, scheming, and thus they were entirely unprepared, when Christian Amethyst came to them, sat down at their table and started to flirt with Castiel without any shame at all, ignoring the brothers completely while doing so.  
“Damn, girl,” giggled Catherine from her seat, while looking at Castiel, who was stuttering and staring at his new companion with wide eyes, “your man could have been an excellent actor.”  
“Yeah, I know. Sadly, he is too busy with his godly duties to have time for such games often,” answered Kashmir, as she kept her gaze on the older Winchester, who looked like he was about to punch somebody soon. Sam, she saw from the corner of her eye, was smirking, wholly enjoying the entertainment his brother and his brother’s angel were providing him with. Good, thought the older witch, that boy needs to have more fun.  
“You think it was a good idea to send Chrissy there?”  
At Catherine’s confused look the blond elaborated, “I fear that Dean might actually attack him soon.”  
“Ah, Chris is strong, he is a demigod after all, I am sure he can handle one puny little human just fine,” said the younger as she rolled her eyes. Honestly, Kashmir and Christian were both so incredibly strong and terrifying people, it was just that they both turned to complete mush, where the other was involved.   
“Well, it is Dean Winchester we are talking about. Even the King is weary of those boys,” explained Kash her worry, but Cathy just shook her head, stood up and walked over to the boys table, her friend following closely behind.  
“Hello, boys,” she said in her best Crowley impression as she reached them, “mind if we sit here?”  
The little table, however, was full, and there was no room for bringing over any more chairs.  
“How about we go dance, Blue Eyes,” whispered Christian suggestively to Castiel, as he stood up, “and let these gorgeous ladies have our seats?”  
He didn’t wait for Castiel’s response though, before he grabbed the angel’s hand and dragged him off to the dancefloor.  
“What the hell,” yelled Dean, as the girls took seat, “are you two doing here?”  
“Oh, we were just in the area and thought that we should come and see how you boys are doing with this case,” answered Kashmir with a sneaky smile, eyes deceptively innocent.   
“How did you know we were here?” asked Sam curiously.   
“Did you really think we weren’t tracking you?” asked Catherine back, arching her perfect eyebrow in obvious disbelief.  
“Of course we were,” continued Kash swiftly and added, as if bored, “he isn’t actually your murderer though, you know? That dude you followed here is just some poor unfortunate soul who was at the wrong place at the wrong time, this is the work of something much bigger. Though I can’t say I mind spending an evening here. Castiel obviously doesn’t either,” finished the girl with a smirk, pointing at the man her husband was currently kissing. Kashmir knew she had no reason for jealousy, but Dean didn’t. That is why she grew a tad bit worried, when Dean jumped up and took off towards the dancefloor, while exclaiming, “I am going to kill that bastard!”   
“Whoopsie,” muttered Catherine, as Kashmir ran after the older brother.  
“What is it?” asked Sam, not really feeling sorry for his brother at all. He too thought that Dean ought to have told Castiel about his feelings years ago.  
“Eeh, nothing much,” answered Catherine while taking a drink from her cocktail, “it’s just that that bastard Dean wants to kill is Kashmir’s husband.”


End file.
